warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm Pelt
|pastaffie = Tall Shadow's Camp, ShadowClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Early Settler: Hunter: Warrior: |namesl = Storm Pelt Storm Pelt Storm Pelt Storm Pelt |familyt=Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl=Jagged Peak Holly Eagle Feather Dew Nose |apps = Unknown |livebooks = ''The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo |deadbooks = Unknown}} Storm Pelt is a lithe, thick-furred, broad-shouldered mottled gray tom with blue eyes, a bushy tail, a pink nose, scars, and a torn ear tip. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Storm Pelt sits beside his sister, Dew Nose, and they jump up to greet Moth Flight when she enters camp. They see Micah behind her, and question who he is. Later, when the white she-cat asks where Wind Runner is, Storm Pelt chips in that she went to the full-moon Gathering not long ago. :Storm Pelt, Reed Tail, Fern Leaf, Holly, and Dew Nose are mentioned to have been the cats to dig out Moth Flight’s medicine den. He also collects bedding for Rocky when he falls ill. Moth Flight gathers catmint to cure the tom’s cough, and Storm Pelt comments that it’s a shame it doesn’t grow on the moor, because it smells wonderful. The medicine cat tells the tom to spread some of the bundle around the clearing to dry. Moth Flight also notes that he should guard them, since she doesn’t want anyone to eat any. Storm Pelt nods, so he and Eagle Feather begin to lay them out. :Many moons later, when Moth Flight returns from ShadowClan, the tom comments to his parents that they should welcome the she-cat home. He and Eagle Feather stand up for the queen, rebutting all of Jagged Peak and Holly’s negative comments. Later, Storm Pelt plays with Moth Flight’s kits, giving them badger rides. The tom carries Bubbling Stream, who begs him to go faster. About a half-moon after, Storm Pelt is one of the cats that stays behind from the full moon Gathering. He also goes out on several hunting patrols. The tom again offers to play with Moth Flight’s kits, commenting that Slate needs a rest. The white she-cat thanks him, and then leaves camp. :When Moth Flight’s kits go missing, Storm Pelt helps search for them. Once they’re found, the tom comes back to the hollow, panting heavily. He comments that he has no clue how they snuck out because Gorse Fur was guarding the entrance. Honey Pelt answers that they snuck out through the tunnel White Tail showed them. Moth Flight then heads out again, despite Storm Pelt’s protests. When Wind Runner is injured, he questions where the medicine cat is going. She hurriedly tells him that she has to save her mother, and quickly departs. Later, Storm Pelt is mentioned to take White Tail out to teach hunting techniques. He also agrees to help Silver Stripe hunt mice, and then later try lapwings. At the half-moon medicine cat meeting, Moth Flight comments that Storm Pelt’s ear tip will always be torn, but she suspects he’s proud of his scars. In the Dawn of the Clans Arc The Blazing Star :Storm Pelt and his littermates, Dew Nose and Eagle Feather, are born to Holly and Jagged Peak. They are noted to all be healthy after their birth. Shortly afterwards, Storm Pelt and his siblings emit loud squeaks that can be heard from the nursery as Holly and Jagged Peak care for them. A Forest Divided :Clear Sky comes to visit Holly and Jagged Peak's kits in Tall Shadow's camp, bringing a rabbit with him. He spots the three littermates tumbling on the grass on the other side of the hollow, and they race over to him, with Storm Pelt trailing Eagle Feather and Dew Nose. Holly scolds her kits, telling them it's much too cold for them to be playing outside and to go back to their nest. : Path of Stars : However, he is mentioned by Tall Shadow, along with his siblings, that they all have their own trainers teaching them hunting skills. After Black Ear is rescued, he and his siblings fidget around him, according to Thunder, as it would help him forget about the ordeal. In the Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo : Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Jagged Peak: Mother: :Holly: Brother: :Eagle Feather: Sister: :Dew Nose: Uncles: :Gray Wing: :Skystar: Aunt: :Fluttering Bird: Grandmother: :Quiet Rain: Cousins: :Thunderstar: :Bright Stream's two unnamed kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members :Storm's two unnamed kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members :Flower Foot: :Dew Petal: :Tiny Branch: :Silver Stripe: :Black Ear: :White Tail: Family Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Storm Peltru:Грозовая Шкурка Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Kit Category:Early Settlers Category:Minor Character Category:Males Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Path of Stars characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Warriors